Singing In The Rain
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: 3 years after NM. Bella's now a singer, with many hit singles and two hit CDs. She never expected the Cullens to come back into her life but when Alice realizes who Izzy Masen is, Bella is reunited with her lost family. What will Bella do?
1. Alice's Discovery

_I am outside_  
_And I've been waiting for the sun_  
_And with my wide eyes_  
_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry_  
_With words I cannot verbalize_  
_Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_  
_Your arms like towers_  
_Tower over me, yeah_

_'Cause we are broken_  
_What must we do to restore_  
_Our innocence?_  
_And oh, the promise we adored_  
_Give us life again_  
_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors_  
_'Cause I'd like to capture this voice_  
_It came to me tonight_  
_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_  
_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_  
_We're at war, we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_  
_Your arms like towers_  
_Tower over me_

_'Cause we are broken_  
_What must we do to restore_  
_Our innocence?_  
_And oh, the promise we adored_  
_Give us life again_  
_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me_  
_Tower over me_  
_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken_  
_What must we do to restore_  
_Our innocence_  
_And oh, the promise we adored_  
_Give us life again_  
_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

The last notes of the song rang out into the room from my speakers and I curled further into Jasper. The songs—though some were very haunting—had deep meanings. The artist was named Izzy Masen, and she was a vampire. It was ironic; some of her songs spoke of heaven and hell, angels and demons, salvation and damnation. A slight smile played around my lips when the next track came on. I knew by the opening strains it was Tourniquet. That heavenly voice came from the speakers, accompanied by harsh guitar rifts and banging drums. I was vaguely aware of my "parents" standing in the doorway.

_I tried to kill the pain_  
_But only brought more (so much more)_  
_I lay dying_  
_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_  
_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_  
_Am I too lost _  
_To be saved?_  
_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_  
_Lost for so long_  
_Will you be on the other side? _  
_Or will you forget me?_  
_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_  
_Am I too lost _  
_To be saved?_  
_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_(Ohhhhhh)_

_(I want to die)_

_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_  
_My soul cries for deliverance_  
_Will I be denied? _  
_Christ? (Christ)_  
_Tourniquet_  
_My suicide_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_(Return to me salvation)_

The lyrics clicked in my head and I suddenly bolted upright with a shriek, "BELLA!"

Of course, everyone was in our room in a split second. I shrieked, "THAT'S BELLA SINGING!"

Of course! I was such a dope for not noticing! I mentally smacked myself and thought, '_I am such a dip! Dopey, dopey, dopey!_'

Esme soothed, "Slow down, honey. What is it?"

I lept off the bed, grabbed my CD case, and shrieked, "That's Bella! Our Bella! She's Izzy Masen!"

Emmett opened his mouth to make a comment, but I shushed him when the next track came on. I recognized it as _Damn You_.

_I'm caught in the rain_  
_And the air is so cold_  
_Cause you're not coming back_  
_The winter is stuck in my soul_

_You made me believe_  
_How you made me complete_  
_I'm so empty inside without you_  
_Existing but barely alive_

_So... damn you for leaving me_  
_Damn you mortality_  
_I'm so totally weak_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_I miss you - it's killing me_  
_Damn you_

_I thought we were safe_  
_Protected by faith_  
_When reality strikes_  
_It cut you away from my life_

_Save me - help me survive_  
_I'm so empty inside_

_Damn you for leaving me_  
_Damn you mortality_  
_I'm so totally weak_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_I miss you - it's killing me_  
_Damn you deceiving me_  
_Damn you my destiny_  
_I'm so torn incomplete_  
_So damn you_

_Late at night when you haunt me_  
_Take me with you, release me_  
_From this pain_  
_From going insane_

_(damn you - damn you)_

_Damn you for leaving me_  
_Damn you mortality_  
_I'm so totally weak_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_I miss you - it's killing me_  
_Damn you for leaving me_

I knew that was the last track before the part with her voice. There was a wait of about three seconds then, _"Thanks to all the staff at Kilko Records for listening to ALL of my songs, no matter how idiotic or tortured or plain horrid. Thank you to God for blessing my with my voice and blessing me with this wonderful opportunity. Thank you, mom and dad. Rest in peace, I love you. Thanks to my manager, Krissy Harris. She was there to hug me when I cried and beat my butt when I was lazy. Thanks Mitch Johnson (oh, how many jokes I could make from that name!), for mixing all my songs and not going nuts listening to all them! Dude Jessups, I hate you. With a passion. And you're my third-best friend. Jake, you've always been my friend and thanks for getting over the little road block with me to stay by my side; thank you, my friend and my brother. To my second family—I won't mention your names, but you know who you are—you were the first ones I fit in with. Though we've been apart for so long, you effect my decisions; I cannot think of any being that would not be impressed with any of you. I love you. Thank you to the fans! Without you guys, I'd be just another girl trying to have a go at stardom. But you guys know who I am and what I stand for. I love each and every one of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! So that's it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."_

Then it was over. Second family? She's described us as that for so long... '_BELLA STILL LOVES US!_' Edward looked at me angrily and I turned my thoughts down to a mild shout instead of a high-pitched shriek. I bounced up and down in place and sang, "Bella still loves us!"

I zoned out for a second, had a vision, saw our family at Bella's concert, saw a positive outcome, and zoned back in. I chirped, "I'll go buy tickets! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Before anyone could blink, I was downstairs and halfway through buying tickets and backstage passes to Bella's next concert in Anchorage. It was two weeks away. '_Ohmigod,_' I thought. '_What am I gonna wear?_'

* * *

**Songs, in order used:**

**_We Are Broken_ by Paramore  
_Tourniquet_ by Evanescence  
_Damn You_ by Hanna Pakarinen**


	2. Performance Part 1

"So, are you ready, Izzy?" My manager, Krissy, asked as I paced back and forth in my dressing room.

I shot her a look and said sarcastically, "Of course. I'm just pacing back and forth with a worried expression 'cause I'm excited."

Krissy laughed and said, "Don't you worry, Izzy. Just go and sing your heart out."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I can't not worry. I have the most _horrible_ luck! Something bad always, always, _always_ happens to me."

Krissy put her arm around my shoulders and spun us so we faced the mirror. She pointed to the mirror and asked, "What do you see?"

I grumbled, "You and me."

Krissy sighed, "Look at yourself Bella. You're sexy, confident, and you're the most talented person within a mile radius."

I blinked once and took a closer look at myself. My skin was flawless ivory and my eyes were deep ocher. Curled mahogany hair framed my face and cascaded down to midway down my back. My lips were a deep rose color and pulled back over ultra-white teeth in a smile. The look on my face was slap-you-in-the-face confidence. I had a slender figure with an hourglass shape. I looked graceful, even though I wasn't in motion. I whispered, "I guess I see what you mean."

Krissy said, "I'm glad. Now, what're you gonna do?"

I turned to her and grinned, "I'm going to give Anchorage the best damn concert they've ever had!"

Krissy and I high-fived and she helped me get ready.

OoOoOoOoO

__

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, paper flowers) [X2]

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

[Chorus:]  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

[Chorus]

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

[Chorus]

(Paper flowers)

I said into the microphone, "How're you doing tonight, Anchorage?"

A roar of applause came from the crowd and I smiled. "Good!" I cried. "Well, that was _Imaginary_, this is sixth concert in my _Butterfly Effect_ concert series, and I'm Izzy Masen!"

There was another roar of applause and I said, "I really love this next one. Give it up for _Second Chance_!"

__

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
Shooting  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

[Chorus:]  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
Shooting  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

[Chorus]

Here's my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance [x2]

After that one was when I spotted them. All seven of the Cullens were standing in the audience. I never missed a beat and turned to my musicians. I conversed for a split second and then said into the mic, "Okay, so I'm changing the line-up a little. I _was_ gonna save this one for later, but... Here's _I'm With You_."

__

I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

I said into the mic, "Up next it something dedicated to my friend, Jake. I hope you know that you look like a moron when you act like your pack of friends."

__

Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

[Chorus:]  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

[Chorus]  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

[Chorus]

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

I said, "Before I go and take a break, I'm gonna do _Call Me When You're Sober_."

__

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

At the end, I said, "I'm gonna take a ten or fifteen minute break! I'll be back; I swear!"

Then, I dissappeared into the backstage area to a roar of applause.

* * *

**Songs, in order of use:**

_**Imaginary**_** by Evanescence  
_Second Chance_ by Shinedown  
_I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne  
_Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne  
_Call Me When You're Sober_ by Evanescence**


	3. Performance Part 2

I was back in my dressing room in under thirty seconds and Krissy flitted around to get me ready. As she prepped, I talked, "They're back, Krissy. The Cullens are here; all seven. It took everything not to run to them or run and hide out there."

Krissy gently smoothed out my hair from its tight updo and said, "It'll all turn out okay."

I grumbled, "You're not a psychic."

Krissy put her chin on the top of my head and said, "True. But, I have instincts like any of us. This isn't a normal relationship, honey, but it's like when I was with my boyfriend before I was changed. We got into a fight, I dreaded seeing him again, something told me to go find him, and it turned out okay. Then I was changed, but that's another story. It'll all be okay, girly. Now let's get you primped!"

The so-called primping took about six minutes and thirty-two seconds. I dressed in two minutes and walked at a human trot to the stage. I arrived on-stage just as I counted exactly ten minutes. As usual, I sprung right into singing with no intro.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(Much to say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_  
_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(To say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_  
_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

I said, "I'm back! That was _What Hurts The Most_. This next song is one dedicated to some one in the crowd who I think of as a sister."

_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world_  
_You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_  
_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_  
_People who surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm_  
_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_And I feel like walking the world, like walking the world_  
_And you can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_  
_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_  
_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard_  
_She likes to leave you hanging on a wire_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_That this is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller than most and she's looking at me_  
_I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine_  
_She makes me feel like I could be a tower, big strong tower yeah_  
_The power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah_

_(Suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah yeah_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_'Cause this is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_(Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

I said, "Alright this last song is going to be the last one this concert!"

There was a collective groan from the audience. I said into the microphone, "Hey, don't worry! My new album's out in three weeks! But, right now, I'm gonna give you a sneak peak of one of the songs. Give it up for _Naturally_!"

_How you choose to express yourself_  
_Its all your own and I can tell_  
_It comes naturally, _  
_it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside,_  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_It comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,_  
_And I love the way you know who you are,_  
_And to me it's exciting,_  
_When you know it's meant to be,_  
_Everything comes naturally,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_When you're with me baby,_  
_Everything comes naturally,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_(Ba-Ba-Baby)_

_You have a way of moving me,_  
_A force of nature, your energy,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_(You know it does,)_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_(Oh yeah)_

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,_  
_And I love the way you know who you are,_  
_And to me it's exciting,_  
_When you know it's meant to be,_  
_Everything comes naturally,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_When you're with me baby,_  
_Everything comes naturally,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_(Ba-Ba-Baby)_

_When we collide, sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes, _  
_it takes my breath away_

_(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, _  
_it comes naturally_  
_When youre with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, _  
_it comes naturally_  
_Ba-Ba-baby_

_Naturally (x5)_  
_Ba-Ba-baby_

_Naturally (x5)_  
_Everything baby comes naturally_

I waved to the crowd and yelled, "GOODNIGHT ANCHORAGE!"  
I left the stage to a bunch of applause and the next act came out, my closing act. I bounded into my dressing room and changed into more casual clothes to meet the people with backstage passes. I also prepared myself to meet the Cullens, because little psychic Alice probably had passes. Oh, how correct I was.

* * *

**Songs used, in order**

_**What Hurts The Most**_** by Rascal Flatts  
_Suddenly I See_ by KT Tunstall  
_Naturally _by Selena Gomez**


	4. Forever

The Cullens came in not five minutes after I finished changing. I was sitting on the couch, chin resting on my interlocked fingers, when there was a knock on the door. I called, "C'mon in! The door's unlocked!"

Then, they filed in. The first thing that happened was Alice launched herself at me, squealing, "Bella, I've missed you _so_ much!"

I hugged my little pixie-like best friend and said, trying to sound strict, "Don't burst my eardrums, Alice. I sorta need them to preform?"

She looked slightly abashed but kept bouncing up and down. I managed to give everyone else hugs—other than _him_, as I hadn't even looked his way yet!—before Alice broke in, "Why don't we leave Bella and Edward alone for a little?"

I glared at Alice—willing her to hear the strain of obscenities that were coursing through my mind—as she ushered everyone out. A wink at me and Edward and I were alone. I growled, "Alice is gonna get it _big time_."

There was a chuckle and Edward said, "I don't doubt that."

His voice was better than I remembered. I snuck a glance at his face and was astonished. Though he looked as if he hadn't hunted in months, he was more beautiful than I remembered. To call this creature an angel would be an understatement! I dropped my head, feeling sadness wash over me. He would never be mine. Two lukewarm fingers eased my chin up and I caught his eyes, topaz and onyx boring into one another. That velvet voice spoke again, "Bella, I know I have no right back in your life after what I have done. I'm sorry, Bella. With all my unbeating heart, I love you. I left you to protect you, those three years ago, and it's been the worst decision I have ever made. Could you _ever_ find it in your heart—"

I acted on an impulse and interrupted him, "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

I had no sense of time, until we finally broke apart and I was allowed thought once more. I teased lightly, resting my forehead to his, "I think I can forgive you."

I said, "Come here. I want to show you something."

Then, I took his hand and pulled him with me as I walked the familiar path to the stage. I grabbed Bess's (she was my guitar player) guitar from its stand, put it on the acoustic setting, and began to strum and sing.

__

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

I set the guitar down and said, "That song has been waiting for you for a long time. I guess you know how I feel?"

And his lips were once again on mine. When we broke apart, I whispered against his lips, "Forever."

"Forever," he agreed.

* * *

**I know, I know! This one was way too short. But... Here's the song!  
_My Life Would Suck Without You_ by Kelly Clarkson**


	5. Times Square Part 1

About two weeks after my reunion with the Cullens, Krissy had decided the date for my final concert. She had wormed me into the New Year's Eve performance in Times Square. She had told me I could invite "whoever" I wanted and "however many". Then, she'd winked and flitted off. So, there I was, packing for my trip as Alice talked my ear off. Eventually, I got her to quit when I said, "Alice, shouldn't you be packing, too?"

She'd let out a startled "OHMIGOD!" and then ran off to her room. Silly Alice! She'd forgotten to pack. I zipped the suitcase shut and headed to the bathroom to pack my things. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and Edward murmured into my hair, "Ah, Bella. Only _you_ could make my sister forget clothing."

I smiled and twisted so I could place a quick kiss on his cheek. I laid my head against his shoulder and said quietly, "I doubt that. Jasper probably could, as well."

A low chuckle came from a few rooms over. Edward said in my ear, "I shouldn't distract you. Get packed, love."

I nodded once—a quick, jerky bob—and slipped into the bathroom. Within a minute, my toiletries were packed and in another fifteen seconds, I had the bag on the couch in our bedroom. Edward, being the proper gentleman, took my bags downstairs as I tripped lightly behind him. Downstairs, everything was normal other than the bags piled by the door. Emmett and Jasper were bickering about a bet; Alice and Rosalie chattered about clothes; Esme and Carlisle were murmuring quietly to each other, hands intertwined, sitting on the loveseat. Alice trilled, "Bella! Finally!"

I countered, "Coming from the girl that _forgot_ to pack!"

Emmett guaffed loudly. There was a smack and he yelled, "What was that for?"

Alice had reached out and slapped Emmett over the back of his head. Alice grinned, "It felt right."

I let out a chiming, bell-like laugh. Em glowered at Alice. Esme was the one to break their stare-off, "Our flight leaves in two hours. I think we should get going?"

I immediately said, "I think we should."

Alice zoned out and said, "Oh, it'll take us about forty-five minutes for security, fifteen minutes for check in, and twenty minutes to get to the flight. Yeah, let's go."

It took us just minutes to get the cars loaded, and then we were off to the Anchorage airport. True to Alice's word, it was exactly forty-five minutes for security. Sixteen for check-in. Eighteen to get to the gate. We were safely on-board five after that. I paid little attention to how long the flight took; I had my head laid on Edward's chest, and I was reading _Wuthering Heights_ once again. I read half the novel during the flight, only stopping when Alice hissed across the aisle that our plane was about to land. I murmured, "I've always wondered what it would be like to spend New Year's Eve in Times Square."

Edward said, "I'm sure it will be fine, love."

I sighed, "I'm not worried. Just a little... amazed. Three years ago, I was blushing, stumbling over every word, and I hadn't given a single thought on singing. Now, look at me! I'm a well-known musician, I can play two instruments, and I have an amazing family."

He kissed my head and said, "You were always amazing, love. You're still the same Bella, just slightly more durable."

I felt embarassment rush through me. In old times, I would've blushed and hid my face. I hid my face, but no blush burned at my icy cheeks. The journey to our hotel was a blur as was the trip to Times Square, but I remember suddenly being in my dressing room with Krissy flitting around. She pulled my hair up into some sort of updo and said, "You look perfect. The show starts in ten, and _you are perfect!_"

It was ten o'clock. I would be one of the last ones preforming. My name was called and I walked up to the stage. I launched into the preformance without any more intro than my name.

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I said, "Hello, New York! That was _I'd Lie_, I'm Izzy Masen, and this is my goodbye concert! Now, up next, is the song that got everything started!"

_Ahh ahh ahh ahh_  
_Ahh ahh ahh ahh_  
_Ahh ahh ahh ahh_  
_Ahh ahh ahh ahh_

_Summer love isn't meant to be_  
_And it's only a fantasy_  
_That's what everyone's telling me_  
_Stay my baby_

_Even though it's a little rushed_  
_Let me know that you'll keep in touch_  
_If you don't it will hurt too much_  
_Stay my baby_

_Oooh, oh, oh_  
_Tell me right now_  
_Oooh, oh, oh_  
_How it's going down_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Everything will be okey_  
_Everything will be alright_  
_I know that it it'll go my way_  
_If you stay my baby (stay my baby)_  
_I'm never gonna give you up_  
_I'm never gonna have enough_  
_So now til forever_  
_Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_Ahh ahh ahh ahh_  
_Ahh ahh ahh ahh_

_Now that I've gone back to school_  
_All I do is think of you_  
_Sittin up here in my room_  
_Going crazy_

_But then you call_  
_Get's me through it all_  
_Every time I hear you say_  
_Stay my baby_

_[Chorus]_

_Stay my baby_  
_Stay my baby, (ohohoh)_  
_Stay my baby_  
_Stay my baby_

_Tell me right now_  
_How it's going down_

_[Chorus]_

_Stay my baby [4x]_

_I'm never gonna give you up_  
_I'm never gonna have enough_  
_So now til forever_  
_Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

I whooped and said, "What a way to go into our concert, a couple love songs! One of my best singles—_Angels_—is one I haven't done in forever... So, here we go!"

_Sparkling angel I believed_  
_You are my savior in my time of need_  
_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_  
_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_  
_No remorse 'cause I still remember_  
_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_  
_You broke the promise and made me realize_  
_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_  
_Fallen angel, tell me why_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_  
_No remorse 'cause I still remember_  
_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_  
_You broke the promise and made me realize_  
_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_  
_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_  
_It doesn't give you a reason why_  
_You could have chosen a different path in life_  
_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_  
_You broke the promise and made me realize_  
_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_  
_Now we have reached the end_

I said, "Alright, this one is going to be my last before my break, then I'll come back and close out this concert! Make sure to be here at 11:55! I'm gonna ring in the new year with an old classic!"

_I am unwritten,_  
_Can't read my mind_  
_I'm undefined_  
_I'm just beginning_  
_The pen's in my hand_  
_Ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_  
_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your innovation_

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_I break tradition_  
_Sometimes my tries_  
_Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah_  
_We've been conditioned_  
_To not make mistakes_  
_But I can't live that way oh, oh_

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_  
_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_the rest still unwritten_

_(Gospel)_  
_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_  
_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

I said into the mic, "I'll be back in ten minutes!"

Then, I was gone from the stage and racing towards my dressing room. Half the concert down, half to go. Then, I just had to keep from screwing up my last song.

* * *

**Songs used, in order:  
_I'd Lie_ by Taylor Swift  
_Stay My Baby_ by Amy Diamond  
_Angels_ by Within Temptation  
_Unwritten_ by Natasha Bedingfield**


	6. Times Square Part 2

I changed clothes in five minutes and Krissy changed my hairstyle and make-up in three. I dashed back to the stage and grabbed the mic.

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone _

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone..._

I said into the mic, casually strolling across the stage, "That was sort of dedicated to a... a change, if you will... in my life. That was one of the first songs I did, and it's the first track on my first CD. Up next, is one that I wrote when I was feeling down, before I even started to consider singing!"

_I used to care so much about what others think about_  
_Almost didn't have a thought of my own_  
_The slightest remark would make me embark_  
_On the journey of self doubt_  
_But that was a while ago_  
_This girl has got stronger_  
_If I knew then what I know now_  
_I would have told myself don't worry any longer it's OK _

_[Chorus:]_  
_'cause a face without freckles is like a sky without stars_  
_Why waste a second not loving who you are_  
_Those little imperfections make you beautiful, lovable, valuable,_  
_They show your personality inside your heart_  
_Reflecting who you are_

_Who you are_  
_Who you are_  
_Who you are_

_I wondered if I could trade my body with somebody else in magazines_  
_Would the whole world fall at my feet?_  
_I felt unworthy and would blame my failures on the ugliness I could see_  
_When the mirror looked at me_  
_Sometimes I still feel like the little girl who doesn't belong in her own world_  
_But I'm getting better_  
_And I'm reminding myself_

_[Chorus]_

_Reflecting who you are_  
_Reflecting who you are_  
_Hmmm_  
_Whoooooo whoa hmmmm oooooo_

_[Chorus]_

_Reflecting who you are_

I grinned and said, "Up next is _Going Under_!"

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_  
_50 thousand tears I've cried._  
_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_  
_And you still won't hear me._  
_(going under)_  
_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._  
_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_  
_Not tormented daily defeated by you_  
_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_  
_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies._  
_(So I don't know what's real)_  
_So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)_  
_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream_  
_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_  
_I won't be broken again (again)_  
_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_I'm going under (drowning in you)_  
_I'm going under_

_My black eyes roamed the crowd, which was roaring and shrieking with applause. I caught sight of Alice bouncing up and down, shrieking, in my perephrial vision. I said, "Let's slow it down a little. Time for __Love Story_."

_We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air_

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello, little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go…  
And I said…_

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Ohhh_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go…  
And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, Ohhh…_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say…yes…  
Oh, Ohhh… Oh, Oh, Ohhh…  
We were both young when I first saw you._

I smiled and said, "Up next is my final song for the night. I love this one. Give it up for _I'm Not Just a Girl_. This is for all the girls in my family."

_Don't expect me to fall in your category_  
_Or match up to the story_  
_Of a typical young lady_  
_That just ain't me, no_  
_I've got ways to web inside your circle_  
_Made my own decisions_  
_Not caring about collisions_  
_Though people tried to change me _

_They show me a mold_  
_They say come fit in_  
_They say here's your box, come get in_  
_They like to fit me in this world_  
_But they failed to remember_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm not just a girl_  
_I'm much more than that_  
_I'm a leader and a fighter_  
_I'm not just a girl_  
_I'm bigger than that_  
_I'm stronger and I'm wiser_  
_I'm not just a girl_  
_I'm no longer carrying it out_  
_The world will hear me out_  
_I'll strive and fight_  
_Until they discover_  
_I'm not just a girl_

_Don't get mad cause I beat you at your own game_  
_And I made my own rules to play_  
_And I did it with style and grace, your face yeah_  
_No one wants to bash it up and listen_  
_I was made a little different_  
_And I know you see the difference_  
_You was tripping_

_Don't show me a mold_  
_Then say come fit in_  
_Don't say here's your box_  
_Come get in_  
_You like to fit me in you world_  
_But you failed to remember_

_[Chorus]_

_I've got lots to do, I'll go get it_  
_I may walk away_  
_I've got my business_  
_I am not afraid, I am fearless_  
_Please don't walk away, you should hear this_  
_I may stumble, I may fall_  
_Will I give up? Not at all_

_I'm not just a girl_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I finished and left the stage. Yes! I finished the whole Times Square performance, and NO SCREW-UPS! I congradulated myself as I walked to my dressing room. Suddenly, a pair of arms caught my waist and lips were at my hair. "You did beautifully, love." Edward sighed into my hair._

I couldn't reply. I just turned and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Songs used, in order:  
_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day  
_Freckles_ by Natasha Bedingfield  
_Going Under_ by Evanescence  
_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift  
_I'm Not Just a Girl_ by School Gyrls**


	7. Imagine

I paced back and forth. I was nervous. Krissy sighed, "Bella, would you stop wearing a rut in the floor?"

Immediately, tranquility rolled over me. I shot a dirty glance at Jasper, standing silent in the corner. Alice trilled, getting up from her spot on the floor and throwing an arm over my shoulders, "Bella, you'll do fine."

I grumbled, "Or royally screw up in front of hundreds of thousands of people. And several million, if not more, watching on the TV."

I would be singing a cover of John Lennon's _Imagine_ in front of everyone. If I royally screwed up, I would end on a bad note. Not that I cared, but it would be nice to have a perfect career before it ended."

Finally, five minutes before midnight, I trooped onto the stage in a roar of applause. My deep black eyes swept the audience and I began singing.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky_

Imagine all the people  
Living for today

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too

Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace  
You may say,  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
You'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say,  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
You'll join us  
And the world will be as one

When I finished, it was time to count down the last two minutes. I left the stage and was standing in the middle of the throng with my family in two seconds, almost literally. Edward kissed my cheek lightly and said, "Bella, come with me."

He led me out of the way of some of the throng and said, "Bella, I know it's not been long since I came back, but..."

Pulling a small, velveteen box from nowhere, Edward went down on one knee and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity and after that. Will you mary me?"

He pulled open the box, but I paid no mind to the ring. He would be mine, and I his. I whispered, "Yes."

He pulled me into a tight hug and slipped the ring onto my finger. I realized it was beautiful. The ring seemed to be solid silver, with an oval place in the middle. The oval was taken up by several rows of small, brightly sparkling diamonds. I counted twenty diamonds. I smiled and murmured against his chest, "Mrs. Bella Cullen. I like the sound of that."

"As do I," Edward said quietly.

Some part of me wondered where the others were; if they could hear us. But I paid no heed to that part. I was in my happy place with Edward.

OoOoOoOoO

"Bella, for the love of all that is holy! Stop fidgeting." Alice snapped at me as I moved once more.

I sighed, "Sorry Alice. Old habits die hard."

She growled something unintelligible and I didn't ask. I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to know what she said. Alice finally finished my hair and said, "Now that that's done... I think I'll go with minimal make-up. A little eye make-up, some blush, a little lipstick..."

I tuned out her chirpy voice after she said that. I was patient as she applied the stuff and allowed myself to be towed to her room. I knew things would end in the little pixie intimidating me if it came to me refusing the unstoppable Alice. Alice pulled a long garment bag out of her closet and I smiled. At least she'd let me pick out my dress. She had one request on the shoes—"_Heels_, Bella! You're not a klutz anymore."—and I had obliged, putting back the simple ivory flats that had caught my eye. Alice was loaning me her tiara. The veil was something we had agreed on. It was simple, with a small lace border around the edges. I let Alice dress me and moved only when asked. Finally, Alice said, "You're perfect. I can't do any better."

I walked forward to the closet door and looked at myself in the full length mirror. The dress was the first thing that caught my eye. Long, pure white, and high-waisted. There was a slight train, but it wasn't _too_ much. An ivory belt ran across the high waist and tied in a simple bow in the front. The breast had flowers stitched across it. Down the back of the skirt were large pleats that gave it a very airy look. Then, I looked up and down. My hair was in an intricate updo and a tiara was fastened in. You couldn't see my shoes under the long dress. Alice had accentuated my face in a perfect way with the make-up. The blush gave me natural-looking rosy cheeks, my lips were the lightest rose, and my eyes were brought out by natural eye-shadow. I whispered, "Wow."

I had seen myself only in each individual piece, but not the finished product. I had been worried, but those doubts were gone. I hugged Alice lightly and said in her ear, "You're the greatest sister in the world."

She beamed and said, "Time for me to get ready. I will be in my closet if you need me."

Alice took no more than five minutes to get dressed, as she already had a full face of make-up. Rosalie walked in and Alice whined, "Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Knock knock. Now, are you two ready?"

Rose was already dressed with her hair done and make-up applied. It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. Before she could get some sarcastic comment out, I cut Alice off, "Yeah, we're done."

Rose said, "Good! Then come with me."

Alice, Rose, and I went down to the living room and they snuck me around the corner. Music wafted from the outside as we waited. Krissy appeared suddenly by us. Her ocher eyes were bright with excitement as she waited. I shot a smile at her and the music changed. Alice danced outside and Rose followed. Krissy pecked my cheek and followed after them. Then, Mendelssohn's Wedding March started and I began walking. I felt embarassed as all heads turned towards me. I relaxed when I spotted Jacob's familiar russet face among the vampires. I recognized the Denalis. Angela sat in the crowd, directly beside Jacob, holding his hand. Of course... I stepped up and stood infront of Edward, waiting for a blush that would never come to stain my cheeks. Everything went in a blur until it was my time to speak. I said strongly, "I do."

Edward repeated, "I do."

The minister said, "You may now kiss the bride."

We shared a short kiss—too short in my mind—and turned, fingers intertwined. Mrs. Bella Cullen. I liked that. I liked that a lot.

**Song:  
_Imagine_ by John Lennon**


	8. Prologue

__

My name is Izzy Masen, and this is my second and last CD. I'm sorry if you were expecting another CD, but all my other songs are EPs on iTunes. Anyway, I'm done. There will be no more Izzy Masen. I'm going back to who I was before___ my career kicked off. Thanks to everyone that helped make this CD. Thank you to my wonderful family, my amazing friends, and all the fans. I love you all. So, goodbye and thanks._

__

__

Always,  
Izzy


	9. PLEASE READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello all!**

**I'm Caiti, and I'm about to offer anyone out there that speaks any of the following languages fluently!**

**French  
Italian  
Spanish**

**If you speak any of those fluently, then I have an offer for you. If you like this story, PM me if you want to translate it. Of course, you can post it to your account as long as you tell me that you are translating it!**

**Also, if anyone has a C2 they wish to add this story to, let me know. I'd be glad to post the link to my profile. Thanks to all my loyal readers!**

**~TWC~**


End file.
